


Steel and Flame

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Friendship, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Good pacing, Plot - I reread often, Poetry, War of the Ring, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A villanelle on love and loss, Aragorn and Boromir. Non-explicit slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

When first your lover I became,  
your heat the temper of my soul did try.  
I thought you made of steel and flame.

Beaten on the stone of shame  
for passions I had long sought to deny,  
when first your lover I became.

Your bright and glitt’ring edge all blame  
did cut from me and healing balm apply.  
I thought you made of steel and flame.

So blade to blade, together slain,  
our strength the fire that at the core did lie,  
when first your lover I became.

I never thought the dark could claim  
desire; life ebbs as in my arms you lie.  
I thought you made of steel and flame.

Your sword is broken, and the frame  
of worlds. I did not think that you could die,  
when first your lover I became.  
I thought you made of steel and flame.

*******

Author's note: Thanks to mil noldoris who posted the idea on the newgroup of adapting Edna St. Vincent Millay's lovely poem "Beloved Dust" to the ME universe. Her poem contains the lines "This body of flame and steel, before the gust/Of death..." And thanks, as always, to the encouragement of the folks at Verse-and-Adversity; and especially to Tay, for specific suggestions, and whose Blade is always Boromir for me now.  



End file.
